Until Next Time
by Irrepressable
Summary: The Doctor must return Rose to her family. Goodbyes aren't forever, but that doesn't make them any less bittersweet. Takes place after Cheesy Endings.


**Lately, I've been on a Ten/Rose fluff kick. I want to write more. I have many fluffy ideas. I even have ideas for Christmas and Valentine's Day fics. There will be romance. There will be 'awww' moments. There will be sweetness. There will be mutual unawareness of feelings. There will (hopefully) be good reviews. Anyway, I've kept you for too long. On to the fic!**

The Doctor woke up with a pounding headache. He must have slept for seven hours! Well, it had been exactly seven hours. Quesodynian cheese intoxication tended to make him sleep for long periods of time. He tried to remember what had happened after he had eaten the Quesodynian cheese. Quickly, the memories came back. Leaning against Rose for support, acting in a childish manner- these next two made the Doctor blush slightly- inviting Rose to his bedroom, and kissing her before going out like a light. It had just been a kiss on the cheek, but he did fear that he had embarrassed or upset Rose. The Doctor shook his head. He then grimaced, the motion having aggrivated his headache. Maybe a shower would help. First he would get clean. Then he would confront Rose and apologize to her. With that in mind, the Doctor headed over to his bathroom.

The shower was fairly brief. After he was done washing himself, he took a painkiller that was safe for him to take. He then left to locate Rose.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Since the events that had occurred about seven hours ago, Rose had been unable to stop blushing. The Doctor had kissed her. It was only a kiss on the cheek, but it had still left her with a funny feeling in her stomach that she couldn't really define. She knew that the Doctor had been intoxicated. It was fairly obvious that he was a bit freer with his affections when in his cheese-drunk state. The hug hadn't been surprising, but the clumsy, slightly slobbery kiss had certainly caught Rose off guard. She was certainly embarrassed about it. Perhaps she should talk to the Doctor about it. First thing's first- she needed a shower. Maybe when she was getting clean, she would think about what to say to the Doctor.

The shower hadn't taken long. That left Rose with little idea as to what to say to the Doctor. Still, she had to say _something_. She didn't want one awkward moment to get in the way of their friendship. After she had dressed, she walked over to her bedroom door, intent on leaving to seek out the Doctor. When she opened the door, Rose saw the Doctor holding his hand up, as if prepared to knock on her door. They looked at eachother in silence before, simultaneously, they spoke. "We need to talk."

"Sure." Rose replied.

The human led the Time Lord into the bedroom. Rose sat down on her bed before motioning for the Doctor to sit down next to her. The Doctor paused for a moment before walking over and sitting down next to Rose. They sat in awkward silence before the Doctor finally blurted out, "I'm sorry for kissing you."

Rose looked away and blushed lightly. The Doctor took it as a sign of mortification. "I really am." the Time Lord added. "I did something stupid and now you're upset."

Rose looked back at the Doctor and said, "I'm not upset."

The Doctor's eyes widened as he said, "You're not?"

"No." Rose replied. "You were cheese-drunk. You weren't in your right mind. You were a bit... over-affectionate."

The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Taking his silence as permission to continue, Rose said, "Besides, it was just a kiss on the cheek. It didn't mean anything, right?"

For some unknown reason, hearing that it had meant nothing to Rose left the Doctor with a clenching sensation in his gut. Still, he and nodded and said, "Right. It didn't mean anything."

Rose was relieved to find out that it hadn't meant anything, but some part of her was still upset. It was probably residual mortification from when the Doctor had kissed her. Rose forced an awkward smile and asked, "Are we good?"

"Yeah." the Doctor replied. "We're good."

Rose smiled at the Doctor. The Doctor smiled at Rose. Even though the situation had been cleared up and things were back to normal, both the human and the Time Lord felt a strange emptiness inside. The Doctor lifted his arm and placed it around Rose's shoulder in a sort of one-armed hug. "Next time, if you think I might be at risk of eating Quesodynian cheese, let me know."

Rose smiled and wrapped her arms around the Doctor, returning the hug. "I'll make sure to tell you." Rose replied. "Maybe next time I pick a Quesodynian cheesefruit, I won't bring it onto the TARDIS."

The Doctor leaned in, resting his chin on top of Rose's head. "I'd appreciate it." He murmured.

Rose didn't know how long they sat there before they separated. The Doctor stood up, then holding out his hand and providing unneccessary help in guiding Rose to her feet. A smile appeared on the Time Lord's face. "So, where to now, Rose Tyler?" the Doctor asked.

"Well, you've rested long enough." Rose replied. "I think we should head back to Portland."

The Doctor groaned petulantly and asked, "Do we have to?"

Rose smiled awkwardly and said, "Well, Mum and I do have a flight waiting."

The Doctor folded his arms over his chest and did not pout. Centuries-old Time Lords did not pout. When Rose saw the expression on his face, she smiled and said, "Look on the bright side."

The Doctor ceased his not-pouting and looked at Rose. "The bright side?"

"Yes." Rose said, still smiling. "Once I get back home, we're free to go on any adventure."

The Doctor smiled, cheering up a bit. Rose's smile widened when she saw the expression on the Time Lord's face. "Well, any adventure that doesn't involved Quesodynian cheese." the human added.

"Wonderful." the Doctor replied, beaming at Rose. "Though it is too bad that you'll have to deal with Jackie's insane relatives until you head to the airport."

"Well, I'll just have to think positive. I'll keep our next trip across time and space in mind." Rose replied.

"So, until next time?" the Doctor questioned.

"Until next time." Rose replied, gazing at the Doctor happily.

When they arrived back in Portland, the Doctor opened the TARDIS' door for Rose. The blonde human stepped out and began to walk towards Harmony's house. She took one look back at the Doctor, smiled, and waved. The Doctor smiled and waved back. When Rose walked into the house and closed the door behind her, the Doctor closed the door to the TARDIS, leaving him alone with his thoughts. He leaned against one of the struts before glancing back at the door. Softly, he whispered, "Until next time."


End file.
